The Energy Within: The Origin of the Silver Ninja of Energy
by LegionInfinity
Summary: Aryan Doyle a.k.a Legion, wants nothing more than to have a normal life, to have a family.But when an accidental wish takes her to the land of Ninjago and some new friends, she'll learn the new meaning of friendship, but will she get more than she bargained for? My first fanfic, so please R&R! Rated T for mild language. I do not own Ninjago. Only Aryan Doyle and Volcano. ZaneXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Aryan's POV**

I really hate stakeouts. My knees lock up from sitting still for so long and the only suitable hiding places I can find are half my size, so I'm always tense. I REALLY hate stakeouts when I'm spying on Volcano. It's too hot and the smoke makes my eyes water. Why couldn't Volcano have a nice, normal lair, you know, cold, dark and made completely of steel. I sighed, and tried to shift into a more comfortable position, but I only made it worse. I can't take it anymore, I have to stand up. I pulled my arms out from where they were mushed against my side and quietly grabbed hold of the pipe above my hiding spot. The moment I touched it, I pulled my hands away and swallowed my loud shriek of pain. I cradled my hands as I looked up at the pipe. I squinted my eyes and felt the familiar, warm sensation in the back of my brain as the steel pipe began to fade out until I could see right through the pipe. Just as I thought, bright red lava ran through the pipes in quick, fluid motions.

I looked around. The pipe was blocking my only way out, how was I going to save the hostage now? I tried to shift back to where I was before so I could look around, but it was no use, I was stuck. I signed, seeing no other way. I held my hand out and felt a tingle as a large, black orb of dark energy began to grow, surrounding my hand. I focused on my target until the orb detached itself from my hand. Almost at the speed of light, it shot out and hit the pipe, destroying it on contact. Lava spurted out from the two disconnected halves of the pipe and I quickly threw up and energy shield to protect me as I dropped through the large hole I made in the celling...right into a large hall filled with armed guards.

Great. What a wonderful way to start my 16th birthday. I quickly shifted into my ready position as the guards began to attack.

**Cole's POV**

Of all places, why did the shurikens of Ice have to be hidden here. I crossed my arms across my chest in a weak attempt to stay warm as I looked over the the edge of the boat at the freezing waters below. This ninja suit may be the coolest thing I've ever had on, but it does nothing to help keep me warm. I glanced across the boat at my team, Kai and Jay were helping steer and Zane was balancing on the front of the boat for some apparent reason. We were an odd bunch, the four of us. We never, NEVER would have come together if it weren't for Sensei Wu coming along and seeing elemental potential in all of us. I decided to take a mental note of what they all look like under their ninja hoods, being leader, I knew the mission we were about to go on would be dangerous.

Kai,red Ninja of Fire. Hot-headed and rebellious. Light, red-tinted brown hair that stuck up in all directions on the top of his head. Hazel eyes, which in a certain light looked red, but that could just possibly be a side-effect of his anger issues. He's the whole reason we're in this mess. What kind of idiot lets his sister be taken by skeletons?

Jay, blue Ninja of Lightning. Real joker and inventor. Short, brown hair that is always neatly styled. Deep, dark blue eyes, would be real pretty if it weren't for the fact he's a guy. He's never even met the girl and already he's smitten with Kai's sister, Nya or whatever her name is. He's constantly asking Kai questions about her, like her favorite color, band, food, etc.

Zane, white Ninja of Ice. One of the world's biggest mysteries. Always calm, never once have I heard him raise his voice at anyone for anything, even when Jay scratched his favorite CD. Bleach blonde hair, almost white, in a short style that sticks straight up in the air. Brilliant, light blue eyes that seem to be staring into your soul every time he looks at you. Never seems to be that interested in anyone. I know a lot of girls are interested in him, probably because of the mysterious thing.

The boat lurches forward, making Kai, Jay and I lose our balance. We all go tumbling across the deck, weapons flying everywhere. Once we stood up and collected ourselves. We looked up at Zane, who hadn't even flinched.

"We are here.", he said, looking up at the large glacier ahead. He reached for his hood and pulled it over his head. Then, he stood up and jumped off the boat. We looked at each other and ran over to the side, Ninja of Ice or not, Zane would definatley freeze if we didn't pull him out of there. Without thinking, I jumped of the boat to save my friend, but instead of hitting the cold water, I hit. I looked out at the barren wasteland of ice. The blizzard was so bad, I couldn't spot Zane, and it didn't help that his suit blended in with the snow. I was about to give up all hope of fining him, when a cold hand grabbed my shoulder, causing me to cry out..

I turned around and saw Kai and Jay, both with there hoods pulled down over their heads. Kai put his finger up to where his lips should have been, a silent reminder that the ice was unsteady. Any sound could cause an avalanche. Then, Jay pointed up at the large glacier ahead. I looked toward where his finger was pointing and noticed a small cave. I turned to look at them and nodded as I quickly and quietly pulled my black hood over my head.

I reached behind my back and pulled out my scythe. Kai and Jay had pulled out their weapons as well. I took one step forward as we began out journey across the Frozen Wasteland to retrieve the shurikens and our friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Volcano's POV**

I sat in my throne made of lava rocks, just staring at her. Her blue and black suit was clashing with all my lava and steel decorations. I stood up and walked down to the containment chamber. She was laying on the floor, unconscious. I laid my hand on the thick glass, she was so beautiful. Why didn't she love me the way that I loved her. Hold on, she's beginning to wake up...

**Aryan's POV**

I open my eyes and sit up. My head hurts like crazy, I look up at the ceiling and shield my eyes. There's a bright light shining down on me. I try to stand up, but I immediately fall back down. The pain in my head is almost too much to bear. I groped around for something to grab onto to steady myself. I felt a flat, cold surface. I leaned against the surface and slowly pulled myself up. Once the room stopped spinning, I scanned my surroundings. I was in a small, round room with walls made of mirrors.

"Why am I in here?", I wondered aloud.

"Don't you remember," a sinister voice replied, "You valiantly rushed into a situation you couldn't win alone and my new number one guard captured you and brought you to me"

I gasped and immediately remembered where I was. In Volcano's lair. He captured me, and I was in SOO much trouble. The mirrors began to recede and Volcano stepped into the light emitting from the containment chamber. He smiled at me, I sneered at him. He leaned down closer to my face and looked me in the eyes.

"You know what I want.", he told me. I sneered.

"Go die in a hole.", I told him. He looked away as if I had slapped him, when he finally looked back at me, he had tears in his eyes.

"Why can we just be together?", he asked me quietly, "Why can't you just accept me?"

"Hmm, let me think about it," I replied, "Well first off, your too old for me, secondly, you once tried to force me to marry you, and thirdly, YOU ARE A POWER CRAZY MAD MAN!

He stood up straight, "Fine. If that's the way you want it, you can just sit here FOREVER!", he shouted at me. He reached over hit and unseen button. The mirror began to cover the surface again. I ran over to the wall just as the mirror covered the my view entirely and my light shut off. I groped around in the darkness until I found the wall. As leaned against it as I slowly slid down to the floor. How was I gonna get out of this one? I couldn't imagine any place worse than this.

**Zane's POV**

I couldn't imagine any place worse than this. It was cold, dark and I had left my friends behind. Why did I have to be the hero and go in alone? This sucks! All I wanted to do was to get the Shurikens of Ice, I should have been watching out for my friends. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I should have thought about the fact that my suit would blend into the blizzard! I'm supposed to be the smart one! Well I really screwed up this time. I was in such a rage I hit the glacier, causing a small crack to run up the wall from the spot where I hit it.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING!", I shouted to no one in particular.

"Zane!?"

I turned around a saw my friends looking straight at me from the mouth of the cave, with looks of surprise on their faces.

"WHAT!", I shouted, "JUST BECAUSE I'M CALM ALL THE TIME DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T LOOSE MY COOL EVERY NOW AND THEN!"

A horrible rumbling filled the cave as I finished my sentence. My friends rushed forward to help me, but it was no use. By the time they got there, I had already been consumed by the avalanche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aryan's POV**

Man, how the hell am I going to get out of this one? I've checked, the only way I can find out is THROUGH the walls. I can't cut through them with my energy, Volcan would have anicipated that. But maybe...maybe I can BURN through the walls. But to do that, I would have to borrow energy from a Fire Elemental. I can't borrow it from Volcano, he would feel me draining the energy. I sit cross-legged on the floor, I have to meditate to locate the Fire Elemental to borrow energy from. I close my eyes and the vision comes to me almost immediatley. It's of three boys, desperatley digging in the snow. I think they were looking something, but I don't think they were having any luck finding it. One of these boys CAN'T be the Fire Elemental, why, they can't be much older than me! They all have masks over their faces, so I can't see what they look like. They're all dressed in a different color, blue, black and red.

The energy is strong from all of them, but the fire energy is coming from the tall, red one. But I couldn't steal energy from, well, a KID. Could I? It was the only way.

He turned around and leaned against the pile of snow, and slowly slid down it. When he reached the bottom, he pulled his hood off his head, reveling a mop of spiky, brown hair. He had hazel eyes and a very young face, he couldn't be much older than seventeen.

"Sorry Red," I said, "but I promise, I will find you and return the energy I borrowed."

I reached out and gentaly laid my fingers against his forhead, and began to pump his energy.

**Kai's POV**

I feel as though a truck just ran over my head twenty times. I don't know what happened, all I know is that we were about to give up the serch for Zane, I sat on the floor, and thought about our fallen friend, he wass the smart, calm one in our group. He was the glue that held us together. He NEVER ran into a battle head-first, or lost his cool. This was another side of Zane I never thought I would see.

All of the sudden, I felt a blinding pain in my head. I woke up laying on the ground of the ice cave, my cheeks stung like hell. Jay and Cole were standing over me, Cole had a look of consern on his face, but Jay was looking...sheepish. He bent down and grabbed my arm to help me up.

"Sorry," he mumbled into my ear, "it was the only way to wake you up."

I can't believe they just spent the last few minutes slapping me! But I feel like something's missing, like I passed out with something, but when I woke up, it was gone. My hands were freezing. I quickly tried to light a fire by doing Spinjitzu. But when I tried, I noticed my fire wasn't as bright or as powerful. I stopped doing Spinjitzu and looked at my hands.

"Kai," Cole said, "what's wrong with your fire?"

I looked at Cole, "I don't know what caused me to pass out," I started, "but it stole some of my fire."


	4. Chapter 4

**Jay's POV**

He's gone. I can feel it. He's bee in there too long. I can't believe he's really gone. We will not go on to obtain the shurikens. We will go back to the ship and sail home, to tell Sensei of the loss of one of his students.

"Sorry Zane, we couldn't get to you in time."

Just then, there was a soft red glow behind me. Cole and Kai looked up from where they were testing his fire. They stood up and came over to join me, where I was staring at a large, red crack in the wall. All of a sudden, the crack began to pull itself open. The ice around the crack began to melt and we slowly walked away from the wall, trying not to cause another avalanche.

The crack was now big enough for a human to fit through. The ice abouve it was shaking and rumbling, it was gonna colapse in on itself.

"We need to get out of here or we'll end up a human popsicle like Zane!" , Cole shouted at us.

"Good plan!, I yelled back.

We dodged falling ice and snow as we ran toward the exit. Just as we were about to reach the exit, a large slab of ice fell from the celeling and blocked the exit.

We were trapped.

The snow was falling down in blankets now.

"Well," said Kai, "it was nice knowing you all."

A loud crack echoed through the cave as a large slab of ice broke off the celeing and began to fall. There were so many things I wanted to do with life, I have so many regrets!

"Before we all get crushed, I have a confession!", Cole and Kai looked at me, "Well you better tell us fast!" Kai shouted.

The ice was getting closer, we didn't have much time.

"I...I...I'VE NEVER KISSED A GIRL!"

We all closed our eyes and waited for the feeling of all our bones being broken at once, but it never came. We all opened our eyes and looked up at the ice. It had turned black, and was glowing.

"Are you guys coming out from under there or not! I don't know how long I can hold this!"

We all got over our shock and ran out from under the ice, just as the black receded and the ice dropped with a loud thud. The black turned into a snake-like shape and began to draw back, into the glowing hand of a girl. She was about 16 or so, wearing a black jumpsuit with dark blue boots, gloves and a sash. He hair was long and brown, but I couldn't see much of her face because she was wearing a mask. She also had a blue infinity sign across her chest.

She looked us over, taking in all of us, then her eyes rested on Kai.

"Oh no," she said, "it's you."

Kai looked at her confused, "Do I know you?"

The girl sighed. She looked up at Kai.

"Come over here and you will."

He very slowly made his way over to her.

"Take off your mask," she told him. He pulled his mask off his head and she gently laid her hand on his forhead. The almost immediately after she touched him, he pulled away.

"It was you.", he said to her.

"Yes.", she responded, "but I have returned what I stole."

He stood up and tried to do Spinjitzu. His fire has returned to normal.

He stopped spinning and smiled. "Thanks...what did you say your name was?"

She wasn't paying any attention to Kai anymore. She was staring at the pile of snow that had buried our friend.

"Who's in here?", she asked, eyes locked on the base of the pile.

We all glanced at each other, Cole was the first to speak up.

"He was our friend, he got angry and...caused an avalanche.

"Well why haven't you dug him out yet?"

Kai walked up to her, "Because he's dead, Chica."

"No he's not."

We all looked up at her in surprise. That was impossible, he'd been in there for almost four hours. She looked at us.

"Well sure, he may be unconcious, but his brain is sending out a constant S.O.S."

"Uh!", shouted Cole, "What are you? Physic!"

"Uh yeah, I've been reading your minds for since the moment I got here. Now are you going to waste precious time questioning me or are you gonna help me save your friend?"

Cole looked at her for a really long time, then silentaly walked over to the pile and began to dig.

**Aryan's POV**

Okay I may not be good with faces, but I have DEFINATLEY seen that kid dressed in black before. We were digging side by side and he had taken his mask off. He had dark hair that was constantly falling into his eyes, which were very dark, kind of like mine. The other two were digging on the other side, trying to save their friend.

"So," I said, trying to fill the silence, "what do they call you guys anyway?"

The blue one was the first to talk, "I'm Jay."

Red was next, "Kai."

Finally, black, "Cole."

"Well it's nice to meet you guys, I would tell you my name, but my Uncle woulldn't approve."

"Oh come on!", Jay said, "We promise we won't tell!"

I smiled, "Maybe someday."

Jay sighed, realizing fighting with me would not help.

"So what's the name of the guy we're trying to save?", I asked.

Everyone was quiet, but I could here their thoughts loud and clear.

"Zane. That's a cute name. Ug! This is taking to long!"

I quickly charged up all of my energy and shot it at the pile until I heard a sound that didn't sound like melting snow. Cole and Kai reached down and helped the boy clothed in white up and laid him on the floor. I bent down next to him.

"He's suffering from lack of air. There's only one way to wake him up."

I gently pulled his mask off his face and tried to hide my surprise. He was cute. He was VERY cute. He had short, blonde hair that stuck straight up on his head. His skin was pale and smooth. I knew what I had to do. I forced his mouth open and pressed my lips to his.

I could hear their shock. Their thoughts were full of gasps and questions. After about a minute of mouth to mouth, I pulled my lips off of his. Almost immediately, he opened his eyes, they were a beautiful, crystal blue. He didn't say anything, he just sat up and started pushing on the ice that was blocking the exit. Cole, Kai and Jay went over to help him. It took them a while, but they finally got a vrack wide enough for us all to squeeze through. Once the crack was wide enough, Kai looked over at Jay and smiled.

"So never kissed a girl huh?'

I thought Jay was gonna explode but he just sqeezed through the hole and started walking toward, what I think was a boat. The closer we got, I realized it WAS a boat. The boys all borded, but I hung behind. Kai turned around and looked at me.

"Aren't you coming?"

I looked at him in surprise.

"You mean, I can come?"

" Of course," Jay said, "We want to introduce you to our Sensei."

I smiled as I walked up the plank, but I slipped, it was really icey. But someone caught my arm, I looked up into the face of Zane. He helped me up on the deck just as Cole began to steer the boat away. The wind in my hair felt amazing. Just as I was about to walk to the front of the ship, I felt a cold hand take mine.

" By the way, thanks for saving my life Aryan."

My heart skipped a beat.

Wait, did he just call me Aryan?


	5. Chapter 5

**Aryan's POV**

I thought I was going to pass out. He was holding my hand. The cute guy I had met only hours ago was HOLDING MY HAND! I looked up at him and he smiled. He had the most perfect smile.

Wait. No. I can't. I wrench my hand out of his and take a step back.

"Oh, I've made you uncomfortable, Sorry."

I can tell he's disappointed that the moment has ended.

" No. No, it's just...you know what it doesn't matter. How did you know my name?'

He looked at me with absolute confusion.

"You did not just tell me your name?"

Well, I did in my head when he first woke up, but not out loud. Wait, in my head. I remember a conversation that my Uncle and I had about a week before I ran away.

_Listen to me Aryan, your mind is your greatest weapon. Never let anyone in, no matter how hard they try. But there is one thing you should know, when your a little older, and you find your perfect match, when you kiss for the first time, he will be able to read YOUR mind. When that happens, try not to let anything too important slip out._

Could it be? Was it possible that _**Zane**_ could be my perfect match?

**Zane's POV**

When I opened my eyes after being encased in that icy prison, I thought I was in Heaven. There was an angel standing above me. I looked around and noticed my friends standing around her, and I sighed with relief, I was not dead, and this girl was very real.

When she slipped on her way up the plank, I fell in love with her right then and there. She was absolute perfection. Her hair fell perfectly around her shoulders and she smelled like a rose, freshly covered in dew.

When I took her hand on the deck, I knew it was a bold move. I think she liked it, and I think she might have liked me, but she pulled away. She must already have a boyfriend or something because she wouldn't tell me why.

"So," I asked her awkwardly, "could you take off your mask, so I could see your face?"

She looked at me with apprehension, but then she smiled, and spun around on her toe, so she was facing the others.

"Well, since Ice Boy over here already knows my name, you all might as well know too. My name is Aryan."

With that , she ripped of her mask, and exposed a pair of lovely, dark brown eyes. It was funny, they almost identical to Cole's.

Specking of Cole, he wasn't looking too good. He had gotten very pale and was staring at Aryan like she had two heads. I ran up to the steering wheel.

"Perhaps Cole, you should let me steer the rest of the way home."

"Okay,"he said, still staring at Aryan, "you do that."

I looked at him, very confused. What was up with Cole today?

**Cole's POV**

That's impossible. I mean, she's dead, isn't she? My mom told me she was. But here she is, standing right in front of me. Why would my mom lie to me? She wouldn't, so it has to be just a coincidence. But her name. I remember what my dad said to me, the day before she was born.

"_Ha! I love this name! Melody! Let's name our daughter Aryan! Then no one in the hospital will get her confused with another baby! What do you think Cole?_

I shook my head, trying to get the memories out. She was two when she disappeared. TWO, my mother had just left my father a week before, so losing her was a big blow to my dad. That's when he became so strict about my dancing, and sent me off to hell on earth, the Marty Oppenheimer School for Preforming Arts.

"Crap!", Jay shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts, "we forgot about the shurikens! What are we gonna tell Sensei?"

"Leave that to me." Zane said as he pulled two large pieces of gold out of his back pocket.

Aryan laughed, she still had the same one. I walked over to her.

"Hey Aryan, I know this is kinda an awkward question, but what's your last name?"

"Well, in my world, I go my Rachel Doyle, which is my middle name and a hard to track last name, because my birth name is really usual. But on my birth certificate, my name is Aryan, Aryan Brookestone.

Aryan Rachel Brookestone.

Crap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aryan's POV**

I don't know why, but that Cole guy keeps looking at me funny, so I'm trying to avoid him, which is hard because I'm already trying to avoid Zane. Trying to avoid two of five on a small boat, in case you didn't know, is really hard. When we finally get to shore, I'm the first one off.

I try to make small conversation with Jay and Kai on our way up the thousands of stairs that lead to their home. But they obviously aren't in the talking mood, so I amuse myself by reading their minds. I know it's wrong, but I'm dying here!

**About 3,000 stairs later...**

Okay, that was a big bust. All Kai was thinking about was saving his sister and all Jay was thinking about was how Kai's sister looked. Man, guys can be such pigs!

We finally make it to the top of the mountain. Thank Goodness! Cole pushed the door open and immediately goes over to a small statue of a dragon. He lifts the dragon up and pushes a small button on the underside. The floor opens and a training course rises up.

"What's this?" I ask.

Jay smiles.

"To stay at the monistary, you have to earn it."

He then kicks over a big box of weapons.

"Choose one, then, you have to complete the training course in the time it takes Zane to finish his tea."

I look over at Zane, who is setting up a teapot on a little table on the stairs leading up to the main building. I then look down at the weapons. Choices! Choices! I look around, there's a mace and a staff and all other kinds of crazy stuff. I look everything over, but something catches my eye. In the corner, there were two small, three pronged daggers. I slowly bent down and picked them up. The moment I picked them up, they began to glow. I looked around at the others, they didn't seem to notice.

I walked over to Jay and shoved them in his face.

"These."

He looks at my weapons.

"The Sais. Good choice. Are you ready to face the training course?'

I looked at it, everything was spinning and moving. Adrenaline began to pump through my veins.

"I am."

I finished the course before Zane had even put the cup up to his lips. The boys all looked at me in awe.

"What?", I asked them.

"Do that again," Kai told me, "and let's see how fast you can go."

This was great! I felt as though I was flying! Ha! Nothing can stop me now! Nothing!

Just as I was about to go around my seventh time, something happened. A small ring of energy began to form around my feet, even though I didn't try to. The ring slowly got larger and larger until it was completely encasing me, like some kind of tornado. I immediately stopped what I was doing and the tornado went out.

"Whoa. That was weird."

I looked over at the boys, who all had a look of pure shock on their faces. Oh God, I've done something wrong. I felt a cold hand on my upper arm and I jumped.

"Come with me." Zane said as he dragged me into the building, wondering what I had done wrong.

**Zane's POV**

That's impossible. Only ninjas could do Spinjitzu, how did she? What was going on? We arrived at Sensei's room and I knocked on the door.

"You may come in, but leave the girl behind."

I turned to Aryan.

"Stay here, I will be out in a moment."

She nodded and sat against the wall.

Sensei was sitting cross-legged on a mat, with both eyes closed. I sat down in front of him.

"Which weapon did she choose?", he asked, startling me.

"She chose the Sais Sensei."

The moment after I said that, Sensei opened his eyes.

"Bring the girl in."

I got up and walked over to the door. Aryan looked up when I slid it open.

"Sensei wishes to see you."

She stood up and followed me into the room. Sensei was standing up now. He walked over and took her face in his hands and looked at her hard, as if he was trying to see into her soul.

After what seemed like ages, he spoke.

"Take Aryan to the empty room next to your's Zane, it will be hers from now on. You and the others will turn in for the night, we will talk in the morning."

With that he dropped her face and turned his back on us.

I lead Aryan to the room that was hers. I had never seen the inside of this room, and I was very curious. When she opened the door, she revealed a room almost identical to ours, only her bedsheets were silver instead of blue, black, white and red. She had a pair of pajamas sitting on her bed, also silver in color. She turned to m.

"Well, goodnight."

She stepped into the room and shut the door. I don't know why, but I stood there, just looking at the spot where she had vanished. I know she said it was too complicated, but I still had feelings for her. Suddenly, her door clicked open and Aryan stuck her head out, reached up and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Then, she pulled away and shut the door, leaving me with a warm feeling and a look of confusion.

**Sensei Wu's POV**

She was early. That put a little damper on my plans. But no matter. I have my 5th student, I have my silver ninja.

The time has come. I just hope they're all ready.

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews! Sadly, I won't be able to update tomorrow so see you all on the 24th!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aryan's POV**

I couldn't sleep. The bed was really uncomfertable and the sheets were scratchy. I pulled my pillow over my head, that wasn't the only reason I couldn't sleep. I'm an idiot. Why did I kiss him? Why? Sure I liked him and all but, I just met the guy! I told him things were too complicated! What I really need is a good long scream into my pillow.

Just as I was about to let one loose, I heard a loud noise outside my bedroom door.

"Up, Up everyone! Evil never sleeps!", Sensei yelled. Then he poked his head into my door.

"Ah good, your awake. There's something new for you to wear in the chest at the end of your bed."

And with that, he turned around and left. I slowly got up and began to stretch. Then, I walked over to the chest and opened it up. There were about five ninja suits in there, almost identical to the boy's. There were a few small differences though, mine was silver and a little closer fitting around the waist. I shrugged and pulled it on, checking myself out in the mirror. Yeah, silver was definatley my color, maybe I should change my uniform to silver when I get home. I looked in the mirror again, something was missing. I went over and took another look in the chest. Aha! Here it is!

I stood in front of the mirror as I fastened the little charm to the ropes running across the top of the suit. When I was done, it laid right in the middle of my torso. I looked down at it. I had the same gold, lion like thing that the boys had only mine was more...petite and was surrounded by a circle of silver. I checked out the rest of the suit and saw two little sheaths, one on either hip. I pulled my mask over my face, no good, my hair hung out everywhere. After thinking it over, I decided the best way to hide alll my hair would be to put it in a braid down my back, that way, it would be hidden by the knot. But I can't braid my hair alone, I needed help. As I walked out the door, I grabbed the Sais I had left on the dresser and slipped them into either one of the sheaths. I took one last look in the mirror, besides my hair, I looked almost identical to the ninja.

It was gonna be an interesting day.

When I walked out to the training area, the boys were out there doing sun salutations or something.

"Does anyone know how to braid hair?"

They all stopped what they were doing and looked at me, taking in my suit and my weapons. Jay sheepishly raised his hand over his head. I could tell Cole was trying to stiffle a laugh.

I gave him a look as I walked over to Jay and handed him my brush and hair tie. He had finished a tight braid in about a minute. Wow. For a boy, he was really good.

I turned to look at him.

"Thanks."

He blushed, he was really embarassed.

"Your welcome."

"Students!"

Sensei walked out of the monistary.

"Breakfast."

The boys stopped what they were doing and ran inside. I walked up to Sensei Wu.

"You wanted to see me?"

He smiled.

"The boys seem very fond of you, even though they don't know your burrowing into the depths of their minds."

I blushed.

"Sorry. I had to make sure I could trust them and they weren't working for some evil organization."

He sat down on the stairs and gestured to the seat next to his. I sat down.

"Once every two hundred years, an isle surfaces out in a secret lake on Ninjago's highest mountain. That is where I hid the Twin Sais of Energy. Until recently, I thought I would have to make the journey to get them, but you came along. YOU must make the journey, but I can't let you do it alone."

He stood up.

"You have until sunset to decide which of my other students you will take with you on your journey."

With that, he went inside.

I laid my head on my hand, great, another road trip of doom.

**Zane's POV**

I am...confused.

Aryan didn't even touch her breakfast, I think she was too busy trying not to catch my eye. Sensei told her something, I can tell by the way she holds herself as he walk out to the training area. As Cole turns on the course, we all go over and assume our daily positions as we train. I sit on the ground so I could meditate, but I open my eyes, so I could watch her.

She isn't so much training as she is watching. She watches the way we work, they way we think. She is evalutating how strong our powers are.

What is she up to?

"Zane?"

I turn around and see Sensei standing behind me.

"Could I talk to you inside for one moment please?"

I stand up and follow him inside. He sits down at the kitchen table and pours two cups of tea from the teapot. He picks one up and holds it out to me. I take it, unsure of why I'm here.

"I see that you have taken a, shall I say, unprofessional interest in Arayn. Why is that?"

I scratched the back of my head, unsure of what to say.

"Um, I am not familiar with what your taking about."

I lied. I never lie. But I didn't exactally want anyone to know yet. Sensei looked at me for the longest moment, then he stood up.

"I'm sorry, I must have been mistaken, go back to your training."

I stood up, setting down my untouched cup of tea. I turned and began to walk out the door.

"And Zane?"

I turned back around and looked at him.

"Stay away from Aryan, a relationship like that, won't exactally be good for your health."

I walked out of there as fast as I could. Who was he to tell me what to do? Sure he gave me a roof over my head and and food on the table, but what he did not know would not hurt him.

Right?

**Aryan's POV**

It was a minute to sunset. I had made my choice, but was it the right one?

Sensei walked into my room. Looked at me for a moment, then spoke.

"You will leave at midnight, that gives you some time to get ready, you may take a small bag full of things you need. At 11:58, go into his room, he will go with you without question."

"Yes Sensei."

"One more thing Aryan. Try to keep this on a professional level. Relationships are bad in your line of work, remember?"

With that, he left. I was dumbfounded. Who did he think he was? I could do whatever I wanted! No one could stop me!

Oh, but I do hope I made the right choice.

**Sensei Wu's POV**

Everything had gone according to plan, I may not be as young as I once was, but I knew the mind of a teenager. Once they were told they couldn't have or do something, they go out of their way to make sure it happens.

This ought to speed things up a little.

Now I'm faced with another problem.

How do I get Cole and Aryan to figure out they're brother and sister?

**Volcano's POV**

She's gone.

How the hell did she get out? I made every procuation! But she still escaped. Right now, I'm watching the security footage from her cell. Wait, what's that?

She was trying to melt her way out, but she created a portal instead.

A portal.

That was right up his alley.

"You there!", I called to the nearest guard, "Get me in touch with Alester McKenley."

She wasn't getting away this time.

**Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting! I've had terrible writer's block all day, but I got over it. Yay! Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aryan's POV**

First thing's first, like him or not, I need a shower before Zane and I go to retrieve the Sais. I haven't had one in almost two days. I walk around until I find the bathroom. It's about ten o'clock at night right now, so I should have it all to myself. I look through all the cabinets and all the drawers but the only soap and shampoo products I can find are man products. Normally, I wouldn't have a problem with this, but since I'm the only girl here, I need to make my feminism known.

I walk back to my room, maybe there's something in there I can use. I sort through all of the tings in the chest, all I can find are spare ninja suits and I small bag, which I guess is what I'm supposed to take with me. As I stand up, I notice something I never noticed before. There's a door in the back corner of my room. I walk over and turn the knob, and surprised to find myself in the bathroom again. But this one, is different.

The shower curtain is silver with teal flowers and there's an assortment of make-up and shampoo products. Yes! Something in this dump WAS made with me in mind!

After a long, hot shower I finally go back into my room. I go into the chest and dig out a clean suit and put it on. I look over at the clock, it's eleven-thirty. I only have twenty-eight minutes to get all ready. I sneak into the kitchen and fill my bag with foods that won't go bad on the long journey. Then, I add a bar of scentless soap and a first aid kit. Hey, you never know what might happen out there.

When I get back to my room, it's eleven-fifty. Almost time, with the utmost care, I slip into Zane's room and take a white ninja suit out of his chest. I open my bag and gently place it on top of my silver one.

Okay, the time is now.

I stand up, checking that my Sais were securely strapped to my hips. I tip-toed over to the side of Zane's bed and threw the covers off.

Oh. My. God.

No, it was nothing like THAT, he just wasn't wearing a shirt and I was kinda enjoying the view. I shake my head, gotta keep this on a professional level.

"Zane." I whisper very quietly.

He didn't even budge, ug. I reached out and gently laid my hand on his shoulder.

**Zane's POV**

I awoke with the feeling of a warm hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see Aryan standing over me. She smiled.

"Oh good, your awake. Get dressed and meet me out in the courtyard."

With that, she slipped out of my room, not one word as to why I had to get up at midnight.

I pulled myself out of bed and picked my ninja suit up of the ground. I do not know what we are doing, but I might as well go without a fight, save us all some time.

When I arrived in the courtyard, Aryan was leaning up against the wall, deep in thought. I walked over, her eyes were closed and her breathing was light and steady. I reached out and wrapped my fingers around her wrist.

She opened her eyes and looked down at her wrist. Then, she gently pulled her hand out of my grasp. I blushed slightly.

"Right, sorry, I just..."

She wasn't paying attention to me, she was looking up at the stars. I looked up as well, we stood there side by side, looking at the sky.

Without a word, Aryan reached over and took my hand, her fingers interlocking with mine.

I looked over at her and she smiled and leaned her head against my chest. We stood there like that, for what seemed like ages.

Then, she lifted her head and giggled as she pulled me out the door and down the stairs.

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the short chapter, I just thought this would be a good place to leave off. I'll update tomorrow with a longer chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aryan's POV**

"So you understand that I am the only one who can get the Sais, right?"

We were walking through the dense forest on our way up Ninjago's tallest mountain. I was holding Zane's hand and it felt...nice.

At one point, I think this was about something else, a need to rebel, I think. But now, it's about something entirely different. When I'm with him, I get this...feeling. It's like a weird roller-coaster feeling in my stomach, like I'm going down a huge hill, but it feels good.

I've never felt this way about anyone before.

"Yes, I understand."

I smiled.

"Good, I don't want you to be worried about me or anything."

He stopped and took my other hand, so I was facing him. He bent down, so my eyes were in line with his.

Brown on blue.

"Why would I need to be worried about you?"

The forest was full of noise and animals, but I couldn't hear any of it.

It was just him and I.

Against the world.

Then he winked and straightened up. He let go of my other hand and dragged me along by my hand.

"Did Sensei give you a map?"

"Huh?"

Okay, that was stupid. But Zane just smiled.

"Sensei. Did he give you a map?"

"Um, I don't know, stop and I can look in my bag."

We stopped next to a fallen tree and Zane let go of my hand. I missed the feeling already. I pulled my bag off my shoulder and felt around until my hand brushed against what felt like paper. I wrapped my hand around the cylinder shape and yanked it out.

"It's...it's a scroll."

Zane reached over and plucked it from my hand, I shoved him playfully as he unrolled it. He looked it over for what seemed like ages.

"Come on Zane!", I said grabbing on to his arm and jumping up and down like a child, "I wanna go!"

He looked up at the mountain and unrolled the rest of the scroll and a piece of paper fell out. Zane didn't seem to notice. I bent down and picked it up, my name was written in small, neat letters on the front. I started open it.

"Hey, are you coming?"

Zane had finished looking at the map and was already on his way up the mountain. He was looking at me with amusement.

"Yeah, wait up Sno-Cone."

I shoved the note into my pocket. I'll look at it later. I ran to catch up to Zane, smiling all the way.

**Zane's POV**

I think...I think she likes me.

I know I do.

"Hey slowpoke," I felt a warm hand grasp mine, "I'm not getting any younger here."

I sighed, the sun had set hours ago.

"Can't we stop for the night?"

She smiled and yawned.

"Yeah, I guess we can stop."

She dropped her bag and laid down on the ground. I walked over to her and laid down next to her, keeping a respectful distance, of course.

She rolled over on her side and looked at me playfully.

"You know you can come closer than that, right?"

A smile played on my lips as I scooted closer to her. Our shoulders were touching now. We looked up at a clearing between the tree limbs, the stars were shining.

"It's funny, they're the same stars we saw from the monistary, but they seem...different somehow."

She laughed quietly and laid her head against my shoulder.

"I guess we'll never know."

I laid awake until I heard the sound of her breathe slow down, and I drifted off to sleep.

**Aryan's POV**

I think it worked. Zane's asleep.

I slowly reach into my pocket and pull the note out of my pocket, and I sit up slowly, so I don't wake up Zane.

Using what light I could get from the moon, I begin to read the note.

_Aryan,_

_I know this may be hard to hear, but when you get close to the Energy Temple, I need you to abandon Zane._

_There is a small waterfall near the top of the mountain, spend the night there. In the middle of the night, slip away, get the Sais, but most importantly, don't go back for him. He'll be fine, I promise._

What? Just leave and abandon Zane?

I stand up abruptly. No. I won't do it.

Then, the note catches my eye, there's more writing on the back.

_And if you should choose to take Zane with you, think again._

_I placed a small, microscopic virus into Zane's breakfast. If he should get within a fifty-foot radius the virus will trigger, immediately shutting down Zane's heart._

_I can only have four students, he was unnecessary._

_The choice is yours._

A small tear slipped off the bottom of my cheek and fell onto the parchment.

I wouldn't let him die.

I usually have a plan. And for the first time, I...

I don't know what to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cole's POV**

Nine years.

That's how long it's been since I saw...him.

What would he say when he saw me? Would he even recognize me?

I sighed, what was I thinking? I needed to know, but not this badly.

I turned the corner and arrived at my destination. I gulped.

This was it.

I reached out and knocked lightly on the door three times. I waited. Nothing happened.

Oh well, I guess no one's home, better luck next time. I was about to turn around and go home when the door swung open. He looked exactly the same, except I had gotten taller.

He looked up at me and squinted.

"Yes?"

I froze. How should I start?

"Well if you don't have anything to say then I'll just be going."

He began to shut the door, but I stopped it.

"Wait!"

"What! If your trying to sell anything, I don't want it!"

I sighed, this was going to be difficult.

"Hi, my name is Cole, I know you may be mad at me but I wanted to ask you one thing."

He looked at me accusingly, but I just continued.

"May I come in...Dad?"

**Aryan's POV**

What the hell was I going to do?

That was the question that played itself over and over again in my mind as I paced the dark forest floor. I couldn't just leave Zane, but then again, I couldn't let him die.

Damn you Sensei.

Why can't you have five students? You chose him, so he HAS to be necessary in some way.

Doesn't he?

But no. He has to go and take this away from me. I walk back over to where Zane is peacefully sleeping on the ground, his chest moving up and down in a steady pattern. I bent down and slowly caressed his cheek. How did I end up in this mess anyway?

The energy I borrowed from Kai was only enough to burn through the steel that kept me trapped in my prison, it wasn't nearly enough to create a portal to another dimension.

Then it hit me.

My birthday wish.

_ I remember walking to the bakery on my way to school, opening the door and being overwhelmed by the scent of baking goods. Then I walked over to the counter and picked a bright pink cupcake, fresh from the oven. After I had paid, I sat down at one of those little white tables and pulled a gold birthday candle out of my pocket. I placed it in the very center of the cupcake and glanced around. Then, I quickly snapped my fingers, creating enough friction to start a small flame. I laid my head on the table, just looking at the small flame. Then I sat up and whispered so quietly, only I could hear._

"_This year, all I want for my birthday is a family."_

_I blew out the candle and scarfed down my cupcake. I was walking out of the shop when I got the alert about Volcano._

That's all there is.

Nothing more, nothing less.

But, it was just a stupid wish! And how could a pack of boys I barely know qualify as a family?

I looked back down at Zane's sleeping face and smiled.

I may not have all the answers yet and all of this may be fake, but I knew one thing.

This feeling I had, this love for Zane, it was real. It was the most real thing I had experienced my whole life.

I made the decision. I hoped it was the right one.

Tomorrow morning, at the first sign of daylight, I would leave Zane. I don't think I could live with myself if he died, I know that now.

With a heavy heart, I curled up next to Zane. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep with the steady rhythm of his heart, a sound I hope I never forget.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cole's POV**

I was sitting awkwardly on the couch in my father's living room. This was a mistake. Why did I have to come here anyway?

I was pulled away from my thoughts as I heard the sound of my father's cane coming down the hall. I sat up straighter, though I knew it would be no use.

He set down the tray he was holding and sat in the chair across from me. We just stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Then, my father spoke.

"So, how long has it been? Ten years?"

I scratched my head.

"Nine, actually."

Not like that's much better, but I needed to know.

"So Dad, I came here to ask you...about my sister."

He froze. He didn't say anything. I just sat there, waiting.

"Why this interest in your sister all of the sudden?"

I was quiet for a moment.

"Because...I think I met her."

**Aryan's POV**

I'm not going to lie to myself. This was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. We had been walking all day and it was almost sundown. Almost time.

"We need to find somewhere to stop for the night."

Zane was looking back at me and my heart sped up. I knew where we needed to go.

"Follow me, I know a safe place to spend the night."

I sat down on the forest floor and patched out all my other senses. I could no longer see, taste or touch. I could only hear and smell. Another perk of my powers is that I can shut down parts of my brain, like the parts that stimulate your certain senses. I do it because people who are missing things like their sight, hearing, smelling and other things like that, well, their other senses become more heightened because their whole brain can give the energy and power it was using for that sense to the other ones.

I sat there, listening for the sound and smell of running water. I heard it, it was about one mile away from here.

I stood up, quickly returning the power and energy to the parts of my brain that stimulate all my other senses.

"We need to walk about another mile, then we will be at the safe place."

We walked another quarter-mile without saying anything. The silence was nice, but it was also unbearable.

"What were you doing back there? Is that another one of your powers?"

I stopped and turned to look at Zane.

"No, it's just a perk of my mental powers."

"Oh. If you do not mind me asking, what powers do you have? And where did you get them?"

That is one of the only questions I could not answer. I was forbidden to. But I owed him this, he...he would be dead soon anyway. Because of me. I swallowed the large lump in my throat. I sat down on a large stone and patted the spot next to mine. Zane obediently came down and sat next to me. I sighed and began to tell my story.

"I don't remember much about my real family, only that my mother made my life a living Hell. The only thing that got me through all of it was my older brother. Our mother used to lock us in a closet when we were bad and wouldn't feed or let us out for days. It was awful. The only thing I remember about my older brother was he had beautiful gray eyes, much like my mother's, but hers were hard and dark, like steel. One day, when I was out playing in the yard when a large black truck pulls up to the corner. The door slid open and a large man dressed in black jumped out and scooped me up. I screamed, but no one was close enough to hear me."

I could see the concern in his eyes, but I continued.

"I don't remember much of the few months that followed my kidnapping, only that when I returned to reality, I could do amazing things, things that no other child could do. I could absorb pure energy from the things around me and project them from my hands, but most of my powers come from my mind. I could move things without touching them, I could read minds and I could stimulate certain parts of the brain."

Zane looked at me.

"What does that mean?"

I gave him a small smile and reached out and placed my hand on the small of his back. A content smile spread across his face and he sighed. I removed my hand.

"That's what I mean. Right there, I stimulated a part of your brain that helps you feel happy and content. I can also stimulate the part that causes pain. I became very close to my kidnapper, he became like my second father, so I began to call him Uncle. I was about seven when he told me the truth. It had taken him many months to track me down but he finally found me, in the dimension next to the one he comes from. I was the perfect specimen to preform his new experiment, one that would completely rewrite my genetic code. I would be come the prefect weapon. He gave me the original powers but what he didn't expect were the ones that came in over time, the year I turned nine, I was in the middle of a training exercise when a machine malfunctioned and threw a larger crate than it had been programmed to throw at me. I thought I was done for, but to my surprise instead of being crushed by the large object I passed right through it. My brain had evolved and learned how to manipulate my molecules so they would pass through objects. Over time I learned to control my phasing abilities, but that was just the beginning. On my twelfth birthday, I arrived to my training with a completely different face. I had learned how to shape shift, though I can only fully transform into a person I know every inch of. I can manipulate my facial features though, except for the color of my eyes, which stays constant unless I borrow energy from another human being, then my eyes change to their color. My most recent power surge was on my fourteenth birthday, when small wings began to grow out of my back. They are fully developed now and I can fly as high as an airplane."

"Can you show me?"

I stood up slowly as I spread my wings. The feathers were the color of a storm cloud. I quickly tucked them back in as Zane started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I was wondering why you used your sais to cut holes in the back of your suit."

I blushed.

"You saw that?"

"Yes."

I sighed as I sat back down on the rock.

"Great, feel free to run away screaming at any time, now that your know the truth."

I rested my chin on my hand.

"I'm a freak."

I felt a cold hand cup my chin and pull me up so I was looking right into his eyes.

"We are all freaks if you think about it."

"But not like me."

He leaned his face in closer to mine.

"No one is quite like you."

I felt his cold lips press against mine. I wanted to pull away, but I didn't. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I slowly returned the kiss.

**Zane's POV**

It felt like I was floating. This was I feeling I never knew before, as if it had just burst out of the iron cage which it was trapped. But I could not enjoy it because I knew it would be the last time.

I pulled away from her and she looked at me concerned. She reached over and took my hand.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it is just that I think we should head to this safe place before the sun sets."

The light in her eyes disappeared as she stood up.

"Yes, yes. Of course."

She collected her bag and began to walk up the mountain again. I followed closely behind. I could not believe Sensei was making me do this to her. I closed my eyes as I recalled what Sensei had said to me at the end of our little chat.

"_Aryan will lead you to a safe place to spend the night, at dawn the next morning, you must leave her. She is unnecessary. Once you leave, retrieve the Sais and bring them back to me. You cannot bring her with you. The amount of energy the Temple is giving off will kill her. I'm sorry, but it is the only way._

I opened my eyes, and looked up at Aryan. She did not deserve what she would get. I knew I needed to tell her once we reached the safe place. But I was nervous.

Is there any easy way to tell someone you love them?


	12. Chapter 12

Aryan's POV

Zane was awfully quiet. I tried to read his mind, but there was something wrong. I hate to admit it, but there was something holding me back. It was weird, I can break through any mental barrier, I spent months inside my Uncle's head learning how to do it! Why couldn't I read his mind! I got some thoughts here and there, but otherwise, nothing. The only reason I shouldn't be able to read his mind would be if he were a machine.

Machine. Robot.

I thought back to the night before, when I listened to his heart beat, it didn't really have a beat. It was more like a hum. And I can't read his mind.

Oh my gosh. Zane is a...a

Robot.

And he doesn't know.

We reached the waterfall and I dropped my bag and sat down, trying to calm my burning headache.

"You have many powers, why do you not use all of them?"

Zane had sat down next to me and had picked up my hand. I sighed.

"Volcano, that's why."

"What? You do not use your powers because of a volcano?"

I sighed. Well, someone might as well know.

"I was not the only other genetically altered child in the lab, my uncle also had an earlier experiment named Clifford. His lab name was Volcano, same as mine was Legion. Cliff and I became great friends, though he was eight years older than me. He was my only friend. When I turned twelve, he told me he had always loved me, NOT in a sisterly way. I was...disgusted. I pushed him away and told him he was too old for me and I needed to focus on my training. Let's just say he took it the wrong way. He went on a rampage, a mad quest for power, thinking it would sway me. But all I saw was the destruction he left behind. And that pissed him off. He tried to take my power, all of it. But I fought him...and won. From that day forward, he became Volcano, my arch-enemy. And he still thinks that somehow, someway, he can get me to love him."

Zane just stared at me.

"What does that have to do with your inability to use all your powers?"

I looked at him hard.

"I learned a valuable lesson that day, power corrupts, and I never want that to happen to anyone again."

I moved off the rock and laid on the ground, trying not to cry.

It was almost time.

**Cole's POV**

My father was gripping the edge of the table, his face had gotten naturally pale.

"That...that's impossible. She's been missing for years."

"I know, but do remember what you said, how you named her Aryan so the doctors wouldn't get confused?"

"Yes."

"Well, I met this girl, she has mom's hair and your eyes and when I asked, she said her name was Aryan Rachel Brookestone. Isn't that her full name."

My father looked at me hard, then he stood up abruptly and grabbed my wrist.

"Hey what are you...?"

He dragged me down the hall and threw me out the door.

"Wait, what?"

He looked hard at me.

"Bring her to me, then I'll believe you."

With that, he closed the door in my face. I sighed. Great, now I had to go get Aryan.

I just hope. she'll come with me.

**Hey everyone! I managed to write another chapter, yay! Sorry it's so short. Remember to send in your dragon submissions for the contest, I only need a few more! If you want to make a submission, please send it in by tomorrow! If you need more information, I'll be happy to help! :)**

**Thanks to everyone who's already made a submission and for all the great reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Sorry for such a long delay I just have a bunch of exams coming up so I've been REALLY busy. I've decided to split this chapter up, one chapter has Aryan's point of view from dusk til dawn, and the other is Zane's. The winner of the contest is Paix sent in by NinjaofDarkness1592! Congratulations! Thanks to everyone who sent in a submission!**

**Aryan's POV**

The crickets were quietly chirping and a warm summer's breeze was blowing slowly through the grass underfoot, causing a low whistling noise that made me relax, only if it was just for a moment. The small lake that stood silent watch under the waterfall was alive with small ripples that lapped against my bare feet. I looked around the small clearing, it was an absolutely beautiful place. It seemed almost wrong that this had to be the place I could never visit again because of all the painful memories it would bring.

I sat on a small island in the middle of the lake, looking across the bank to the soft grass where he was sleeping. His chest moved up and down slowly, as if the wind itself was controlling it. The moonlight was shining down, making his pale skin glow. It was oddly beautiful.

He was oddly beautiful.

I looked up at the sky and saw a strip of pale red light behind the mountains on the far east. The stars were beginning to flicker out, like candles almost out of wax to burn. I had avoided sleep all night and I was tired, but if I had slept, the moment I woke up I would have to leave. I wanted to spend every last second our time together just looking at him, trying not to think about what he would say when he woke up and I would not be there.

The strip of light was growing and I knew it was almost time. I opened my wings ever so slightly and let the wind glide my over to the side where my already packed bag was waiting. I had lest him enough food to last maybe a week and he could get water from the spring. I needed the map, if he couldn't get home alone, their would be nothing left for me to apologize to.

I walked over to where Zane was quietly sleeping and knelt down next to him.

"I'm so sorry. You deserve much better than this, but I can't let you die."

I bent down and gently pressed my lips against his. As I pulled away, I looked down into his sleeping face and pulled the strand of hair that hung down in the middle of his head out of his face.

"I love you."

I wasn't even sure if I had said that one out loud, but it didn't matter. He wouldn't remember it anyway. I grabbed my bag off the ground and tried so hard not to cry as I pushed through the wall of ivy leaves that led back to the trail. I looked up at the sky, the moon had completely disappeared behind the mountains to the west. I turned around and looked back at the ivy and I had the strongest urge to go back.

I quickly opened my wings and soared into the air, I had to get as far away from there as I could. Before I got him killed.

I spotted a large lake at the top of the mountain and landed next to it. I pulled the map out of my pack and looked at it. It says the temple should be right here in the middle of the lake, but it wasn't. I walked around the lake three times trying to find a lever of some sort, but there was none. I reached down and picked up a rock.

"Defeated before I even started. Great."

I threw the rock as hard as I could and I watched as it plummeted down to the center of the lake, but just before it broke the surface, it froze. I watched as the rock began to move it a large circle, picking up more and more water until all that was left was an empty bank. The twirling water cyclone stayed above the floor, hovering right above a massive temple. I smiled, and pulled my mask over my head.

I slid down the slick side of the bank and landed on the floor. I walked across it quick, so my boots would not sink in the mud. When I reached the temple, my vision began to blur and I felt woozy, so I leaned against a pillar. The energy here was so strong I could barely focus. Blinking fast, I recovered and pushed open the large doors.

Inside, there was a large pedestal covered by a intricate carving of a stone dragon. I walked over to it and laid my hand against the cool silver scales. As I walked around, I noticed that there were a few purple scales as well. Whoever carved this was a master, it really looks like it might come alive and attack me at any moment.

I carefully hoisted myself up onto the dragons tail and walked up around it to the head, which was at the same level as the pedestal. As I took my first step onto the pedestal, I nearly passed out. The energy here was too strong for my body to handle, but I had to get those Sais. I pushed through a thick wall of energy, moving slowly as if I was walking through Jell-o. My fingers reached out and gently brushed against the Sais and the energy shield disappeared. I fell flat on my face, but I pushed myself up and grabbed the Sais.

I smiled spite of myself. This was much easier then I thought it was going to be. Just as I was about to put the Sais in my sheaths, something large and heavy hit my hard in the back, knocking me off the pedestal and the Sais out of my hands. I quickly pulled myself up and spun around to face my attacker. I fell over my feet when I realized the dragon had tried to attack me. It wasn't a statue!

I ran over to try to retrieve the Sais, but the dragon used it's tail to knock them farther away from me. I avoided the dragon's sharp claws and attempted to fly over it's hand, but the dragon had a few tricks of it's own. It unleashed a pair of large, silver wings and began to chase me. I could feel it's breath on my feathers as I attempted to get away, but it was no use. Just as the dragon was about to swipe through my wing with it's claws, I heard a loud shout from the ground.

"Leave her alone!"

The dragon and I both turned our attention the the ground and watched as a figure clothed in white snatched the Sais off the ground and began to run.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! So sorry for the long delay on this chapter of the story. It's just that I'm not very good at the romance parts and every time I write something down, it seems stupid so I start all over again. So I'm really sorry if this chapter is corny!**

**-Legion**

**Zane's POV**

I cannot believe myself. My last night with Aryan,

and I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, Aryan and our bag of stuff was nowhere to be found, and all of our food had been emptied out on the ground next to me. I was worried out of my mind. What if she has gone off to the temple alone? What is someone kidnapped her?

What if she was dead?

These were questions I could not bear to think about, so I pushed myself up off the ground and bolted out of our little clearing. The moment I arrived outside, I began to look for footprints, but to my surprise, their were absolutely none. I spun around in a circle. How could their be no footprints? Then, a horrible though crossed through my mind.

What if I imagined the whole thing?

What if I went off on this wild goose chase with a figment of my imagination? What if this was all a dream?

As I was thinking, I did not pay much attention to my surroundings, so it was no surprise to me that I found myself sitting on the forest floor, trying to mop up the blood that was pouring out of the cut on my knee.

It hurt, so I knew this could not be a dream. I wrapped my wound in a makeshift bandage and continued on my way up to the mountain. The pain had made my left leg numb and I did not have the map. Within an hour, I was in a denser part of the forest, about a half an hour into it, I sat down on a damp log, finally accepting what I had know for a long time.

I was completely, hopelessly lost.

I looked down at the red stain that covered the whole bottom half of my left leg and closed my eyes. I found myself thinking about her, everything that she was. The way she laughed, even though I never really got her humor, the way she talked, as if there was nothing in the world to fear. The way she looked at me, as if I was the only thing that mattered. I should have told her I loved her.

Now...now she will never know.

"Zane!"

My eyes ripped open and I sat up, looking around for the owner of the voice.

"Zane!" It whispered again, only a little more frantically.

"Who are you?" I called out, "What do you want from me?"

I heard a small sigh and I turned around to see a woman, clothed in white, sitting on a tree stump behind me. An invisible wind blew her hair and clothes, making them dance around her transparent skin. She played with her hair, as if she did not even notice me.

"Who are you?" I repeated, more forcefully this time.

The woman stopped playing with her hair and looked up at me.

"It's about time you noticed me, Zanen. I was beginning to think I would have to approach you directly."

Her voice was quiet and has a whisper-like tone to it, that made her sound unpleasant. She stood up and walked past me. I looked at her back in confusion, I did not even get an answer yet. At the top of a small hill, she stopped, turned around, and beckoned me to follow. I stood up and limped over to the spot which she was standing. Without a word, she pointed down at a large body of water. I looked up at her in confusion.

"Under there." She whispered.

I glanced down at the water again and noticed something, it seemed to be moving too much for a windless day.

"Go."

I felt a small shove on my back as I began to tumble down the bank. I waited for the impact of the ice cold water, but it never came. Just as I was about to open my eyes to see what was the matter, I hit something hard and damp. When I opened my eyes, I was shocked to find that I had landed in a large, circular crater. I pushed myself up off the floor and noticed the strange pattern the light was giving off. I looked up at the sky and nearly passed out.

The lake was floating on top of me.

I glanced around the edge beck up to where I was just standing, but the lady in white was gone. I brushed myself off and looked around. In the middle of the lake bed, there was a ancient structure.

"That has to be the temple." I said out loud to no one in particular.

I walked over to the large, double doors and pushed them open. The room was large with a pedestal in the middle, a stone carving of a silver dragon wrapped around it. I followed the pattern up the pedestal and noticed a lone figure standing on top, dressed in silver.

Aryan?

How was she in here? Sensei told me it would kill her, and Sensei is never wrong!

Then a thought hit me hard.

Unless, of course, he lied.

"Yes!"

I looked up and saw Aryan, holding the Silver Sais above her head, but I was not paying much attention to her, more like to the stone dragon, which was silently uncoiling itself from the pedestal.

The Guardian of the Sais of Energy.

I tried to yell out a warning, but it was too late, the dragon's tail hit her in the back, knocking her onto the ground and the sais out of her hand, onto the floor in front of me.

She immediately pushed herself off the ground, pulled out her sais, and opened her wings. No wonder I could not find any footprints, I forgot she had those.

She pushed herself of the ground and began to fly away, but the dragon had another trick up it's sleeve. It opened it's large wings and began to chase her. I was about to run to her aid when I noticed something moving out of the corner of my eye. Trying to sneak up on Aryan, was another dragon, but this one was pure white. Are the sais so important that they needed TWO guardians? But then, the dragon shook it's head, causing the snow on it's back to fly everywhere.

Uh oh.

Did we ever deal with the Guardian of the Shurikens of Ice?

The dragon was in it's waiting position, waiting for her to come closer so it could pounce. I looked back up at Aryan, the Energy Guardian was almost on her.

And she was almost to the Ice Guardian.

I needed to warn her, NOW!

"Leave her alone!" I shouted. Both dragons' heads turned towards me.

I did the only thing I could think of.

I scooped up the Silver Sais off the ground, and began to run.


End file.
